Un secret de famille
by DGM-medieval
Summary: UA: Lavi et Lenalee sont dans le même lycée et sortent ensemble depuis un an. Tout aurait dû bien se passer si le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à savoir et s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé mêlé au secret de la famille de Lenalee.
1. Prologue

**Rebonjour à tous et bienvenu dans une autre de mes fics. Celle-ci va être légèrement différente des autres, pas beaucoup je préviens, vu qu'il s'agira principalement d'un délire avec une copine (elle s'est imaginée une partie de l'histoire et je me la suis imaginée avec les persos de DGM). Bref, voici déjà le prologue de ma fic, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de D'Gray Man ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hochino (presque tous le monde aurait été en couple sinon).

**Note de l'auteur: **Pour la plupart des personnages, certains auront des liens de parenté qu'ils n'ont pas dans le manga et que je vais préciser, d'ailleurs, pour éviter des confusions ou incompréhensions: Kanda et Lenalee sont frère et sœur, dans la fic, et Komui et Anita seront leurs parents. Ensuite, Cross et Cloud seront les parents de Lavi. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas beaucoup changer les comportements des personnages, hormis quelques modifications, et Allen, Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee conservent l'âge qu'ils ont au début du manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Un secret de famille: Prologue<strong>

_Londres, 1998 à 3h20 du matin._

La ville Londonienne était bien endormie à cette heure-ci, les rues étaient vides et silencieuses, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas même celui des animaux errants, chose tout à fait surprenante et inhabituelle. L'atmosphère, pourtant calme, laissait à présager que quelque chose allait se passer cette nuit, sans qu'il ne soit possible de dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais une ombre pesante et noire allait bientôt s'abattre sur cette ville.

_Cher patron, j'ai entendu dire que la police cherchait à m'attrapper mais ils ne l'ont pas encore fait._

Mais bientôt, dans un quartier de Londres très connu pour un événement s'étant déroulé en 1888, le quartier de Whitechapel, une femme était en train de courir à travers les rues, ses pas résonnant sur le pavé en pierre. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était fuir et essayer de distancer celui qui la poursuivait depuis maintenant une heure, sentant toujours la présence de l'homme derrière elle et ayant l'impression qu'il n'était pas très loin d'elle. La peur la taraudait de tout son être et s'était comme ancrée dans ses os, l'empêchant de se retourner constament ou de regarder sur les côtés pour voir si elle était toujours suivie par la même personne ou si elle était finalement parvenue à le distancer et à lui faire perdre sa trace.

_Le dernier boulot était un grand travail._

Cependant, la pauvre femme ne savait pas que son agresseur et futur assassin avait déjà tout planifié et n'agissait pas seul...une autre personne attendait patiemment le passage de la proie et victime afin de pouvoir accomplir une partie du travail et de pouvoir s'amuser un peu plus. Il ne se passa même pas dix minutes que la femme poursuivie rentra dans une ruelle, afin de pouvoir s'y cacher et ainsi fuir son poursuivant, mais ce fut la plus grosse erreur qu'elle fit et qui lui coûta la vie. Car, dans l'ombre, quelqu'un l'attendait tranquillement et veillait à ce que sa proie ne puisse jamais sortir de cette ruelle.

" Alors? On cherche à se cacher?, fit l'ombre dans le dos de la femme faisant sursauter cette dernière. "

La poursuivie se retourna pour faire face à la personne dissimulée par les ténébres de la nuit. La silhouette que l'on pouvait distinguer, malgré tout, était celle d'une femme, bien que l'on ne pouvait pas dire l'âge et le visage de cette dernière mais le ton employé par cette dernière n'avait absolument rien de rassurant et la femme commença à reculer, dans l'intention de quitter la ruelle mais l'ombre reprit:

" Allons, allons, préférez-vous affronter celui qui vous traque ou avoir affaire à moi?

-Qui...qui êtes-vous?, balbutia la femme.

-Celle qui se délectera très prochainement de vos supplications pour vous laisser en vie..., commença la deuxième avant de rire légèrement. "

Cette fois, s'en était trop, la proie quitta en courant la ruelle où s'échappait un rire beaucoup plus fort mais tout aussi effrayant. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir...

_Vous entendrez bientôt de nouveau parler de moi et de mes amusants petits jeux._

Plus tard, environ quinze minutes, deux personnes se trouvaient dans une avenue, debout et immobiles, devant un corps gisant sur le sol, un corps de femme se vidant de plus en plus de son sang et s'échappant de divers endroits de son corps. Son visage avait été totalement défiguré par de multiples lacérations faites au couteau tandis que ses bras, son abdomen et son ventre avaient subi le même sort: on pouvait très nettement voir les os par endroit et les intestins de la femme morte ressortaient de son corps. C'était un spectacle tout simplement atroce mais pour les deux protagonistes, c'était un véritable plaisir et considéré comme une œuvre d'art. L'un des deux personnages fit d'ailleurs remarquer au second:

" Décidément, chéri, je trouve que tu t'améliores de plus en plus. Ton travail doit sérieusement te plaire pour que tu sois aussi appliqué dans tes prélévements. Tu as récupéré quoi, cette fois?

-Je n'ai pris qu'un rein et le foie, il faut bien que je varie, répondit le deuxième. Je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que les flics se doutent de quelque chose et nous retrouvent.

-En effet, la chasse et le jeu ne font que commencer, cela serait bête que les chasseurs trouvent déjà leurs prédateurs, sourit la première personne. Ne trainons donc pas, les enfants nous attendent à la maison et je connais suffisemment Kanda pour savoir qu'il va attendre qu'on rentre avant de se coucher.

-On voit bien qui est sa mère et il peut être bien pire que toi, parfois. J'espére que ma petite Lenalee ne deviendra pas comme ça... "

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que les deux êtres repartirent en direction de leur voiture, postée à quelques mètres de là, en riant et laissant derrière eux un cadavre, leur signature habituelle et la preuve que les policiers ne les auront pas de sitôt.

_Gardez cette lettre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait un peu plus de travail, ensuite vous pourrez l'utiliser comme il faut._

_Mon beau couteau est si affûté que je veux me mettre au travail de suite dès que j'aurai cette chance. Bonne Chance._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce prologue, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Bon, c'est un peu glauque, écrit comme ça, et il n'y a guère d'humour, j'en conviens mais je préviendrai dès que certains passages seront plus sérieux que les autres. Mais ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Pour ce prologue, je me suis un peu inspirée du personnage de Jack l'Eventreur et ce qui est en italique sont des extraits d'une lettre qu'il avait envoyé aux policiers durant sa période de meurtres. <strong>**Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je puisse connaitre vos avis et s'il y a des questions ou des suggestions que vous voulez me faire.**

**A plus et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous, alors vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Mais cette année, je n'ai accès à mon ordinateur que le week-end ou lorsque je dois faire des recherches pour le lycée. Cela m'est donc difficile d'écrire quoi que ce soit mais je compte profiter des vacances pour écrire et poster quand ça me sera possible. Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise bien. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de D'Gray Man ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hochino.

* * *

><p>Un secret de famille : Chapitre 1<p>

_Londres, 1 novembre 2010 à 7h20_

Dans un quartier près du centre de Londres se trouvait une maison d'un aspect plutôt modeste, ce qui aurait surpris beaucoup de monde si l'on connaissait les habitants de ce bâtiment. La famille qui y vivait, était très connue dans toute la ville londonienne: le père de la famille se nommait Marian Cross, un des meilleurs inspecteurs de la police de Londres et sa femme s'appelait Cloud Nine, une juge très réputée pour son tempérament de feu. Tous deux avaient résolu bien des affaires et les coupables s'étaient vite retrouvés derrière les barreaux mais depuis maintenant dix-huit ans, ils enquêtaient sur une série de meurtres dont ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à démasquer le coupable.

Depuis 1992, toute la ville de Londres était terrifiée et très peu de personnes avaient encore l'audace de s'aventurer seuls et en pleine nuit dans les quartiers, le quartier de Whitechapel étant le plus touché. Cette enquête fut même baptisé l'Affaire Jack l'Éventreur car, pour une raison encore inconnue, le meurtrier emploie le même mode opératoire que le mystérieux assassin de 1888: les victimes étaient retrouvées égorgées, éventrées et à plusieurs reprises, certains de leurs organes avaient été prélevés, à la seule différence que les victimes pouvaient être aussi bien des femmes que des hommes et que les rangs sociaux étaient variés. Ils étaient donc impossible de savoir si l'assassin était un homme ou une femme ni les raisons qui pourraient le pousser à agir de la sorte.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, les deux adultes n'allaient toujours pas lâcher l'affaire et comptaient mettre la main sur le ou les coupables de ces meurtres sordides. Cependant, nous avons oublié de mentionner le troisième membre de la famille et il s'agissait du fils des deux adultes, qui répondait au nom de Lavi. C'était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, possédant des cheveux d'une couleur qu'on aurait l'impression que l'on se brûlerait si on les touchait tellement ils étaient roux et des yeux semblable à deux émeraudes. Lavi était quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup s'amuser, passer du temps avec ses amis, faire l'idiot,... Il faut dire qu'il était facile de s'attacher à lui mais malgré les apparences, le rouquin pouvait devenir extrêmement sérieux et il était doué d'une intelligence et d'une mémoire étonnante. Quand il sera un peu plus âgé, il prévoyait de rentrer dans la police même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas être une chose simple.

En ce moment même, Lavi était encore en train de dormir dans sa chambre, ne tenant pas compte du réveil qui sonnait depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Ce fut sa mère qui le réveilla, Cross étant parti au travail depuis un moment, il ne restait plus que Cloud pour réveiller son fils et l'empêchait d'être en retard en cours. La jeune femme secoua donc légèrement le rouquin tout en l'appelant:

« Lavi, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard en cours. »

Mais le dit Lavi ne semblait pas enclin à ouvrir les yeux et quitter son lit, aussi, la juge employa une ruse et sans doute le seul moyen possible pour que le jeune homme se réveille une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se pencha alors et lui murmura:

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je dis à Kanda que Lenalee et toi êtes allés beaucoup plus loin que vous ne l'aviez promis...

-Non, je vais me faire tuer sinon, en sachant que c'est faux!, répliqua Lavi en se redressant d'un bond. »

Cloud ne put retenir un rire devant la mine effrayée de son fils et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce en lui répétant qu'il allait être en retard pour le lycée. Le rouquin soupira mais se résigna à écouter sa mère et à quitter la chaleur des couvertures pour aller prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller de l'uniforme du lycée: un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noire et une cravate. Après quoi, il descendit rapidement l'escalier pour se diriger vers le salon où sa mère finissait de déjeuner et prête pour aller à son travail.

Cloud avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision où les informations n'étaient pas pour rassurer qui que ce soit: la présentatrice annonçait un nouveau meurtre, celui d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait été retrouvée à Pelham Street, dans Whitechapel, et considéré comme l'œuvre de ce nouveau Jack l'Éventreur. Lavi était au courant de cette affaire, ses parents y était depuis sa naissance déjà, et tous ces meurtres étaient incroyablement effrayants tant on pouvait les qualifier de véritables boucheries, pires que les meurtres de 1888.

« Il a encore frappé…, soupira le jeune homme.

-Cette nuit, en effet. Ton père doit déjà être sur les lieux et je me demande bien quelles vont être les blessures et les organes prélevés, cette fois, répondit la juge. »

Et savoir qu'un véritable malade mental se promenait dans les rues de Londres donnait de moins en moins envie aux gens de sortir, même pour les adolescents. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun jeune n'a été tué par Jack l'Eventreur mais tous restait sur leur garde car personne ne savait qui allait être le prochain sur la liste du serial killer. Mais Lavi essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter, bien qu'il espère que les meurtres soient toujours sur des adultes et que cela ne commence pas à s'en prendre aux jeunes : cela serait sans doute le pire.

Le rouquin soupira doucement avant de se lever dix minutes après pour aller chercher son sac de cours et de repasser dans le salon pour faire la bise à sa mère.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon chéri, et fais attention à toi au retour, l'avertit Cloud.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, maman, la police finira bien par mettre la main sur ce détraqué, la rassura Lavi.

-Cela fait dix-huit ans que ton père et moi sommes sur cette affaire d'un nouveau Jack l'Eventreur et toujours aucun suspect potentiel. Le meurtrier est malin et organisé et on ne sait jamais où et quand il peut frapper. J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de me faire du souci pour la suite et on ignore encore qui sera le prochain à être tué. »

Le rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre par rapport aux dires de la femme et il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de la saluer une dernière fois avant de prendre la direction de la porte et filer en quatrième vitesse vers le lycée.

_Londres, 7h40_

La maison de la famille Lee se trouvait près de la sortie de la ville londonienne et les membres de cette famille étaient debout depuis sept heures. La raison de ce réveil aussi matinal ? Eh bien, c'était tout simplement le meurtre de la veille. En effet, les parents et leurs enfants étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine et la conversation venait tout juste de s'achever, dans une ambiance à la fois agréable pour les adultes mais assez sceptique pour les adolescents.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que les flics ne se douteront toujours de rien ?, demanda une jeune brunette à ses parents.

-Lenalee, cela fait plus de dix huit ans que nous nous occupons de ces meurtres et jusqu'à présent, la police n'a toujours pas mis la main sur nous, déclara un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la taille imposante.

-Sauf que rien ne dit s'ils ont trouvé des indices ou des empreintes qui pourraient les mettre sur une piste, répliqua un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec un katana attaché à sa ceinture.

-Kanda, tu es censé en savoir d'avantage que ta sœur sur ce sujet et si en dix huit ans, on ne s'est pas encore fait attraper, votre père et moi, c'est qu'on prend beaucoup de précaution, expliqua une deuxième femme du même âge que l'homme. »

Les deux adolescents avaient beau obtenir ces mêmes réponses à chaque fois qu'un meurtre avait lieu, ils ne pouvaient que s'inquiéter pour leurs parents. Même l'aîné voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, quand bien même il avait confiance en les capacités de tueur de ses parents, il ne pouvait qu'être sceptique et craindre le pire.

Le jeune homme s'appelait donc Yû Kanda, lycéen de dix huit ans plutôt grand, possédant des cheveux noirs de jais avec des reflets bleus arrivant au milieu de son dos, qu'il a l'habitude d'attacher en queue de cheval haute, et des yeux bleu foncé presque noir. Il avait un caractère extrêmement froid et était considéré comme étant le mec le plus asocial de Londres, de son lycée du moins, bien qu'il existait quelques exceptions : sa petite sœur, Lenalee, et un de ses meilleurs amis Lavi, qu'il surveille depuis un an maintenant.

Quand à l'adolescente, il s'agissait de Lenalee Lee, la cadette de la famille Lee et jeune lycéenne de seize ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux brun foncé arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos et des yeux améthyste. Lenalee était tout le contraire de son frère du côté du caractère : elle était gentille, attentionnée et très protectrice avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de Kanda et…du comportement trop protecteur de son père, Komui Lee, qui la couvait trop et qui laissait planer des menaces sur tous les garçons essayant de s'approcher d'elle.

Enfin…c'est ce que son père croyait mais il n'en était rien, en réalité. Ce que leur père et même leur mère, Anita, ignoraient, c'est que Lenalee sortait avec Lavi depuis un an maintenant, depuis sa toute première année au lycée et lorsque son frère lui avait présenté le rouquin pour la première fois. Il y avait eu d'abord de l'amitié entre eux mais l'adolescente s'était très vite attachée à Lavi, au point qu'elle avait fini par tomber sous son charme, malgré les risques qu'elle prenait en étant avec lui et les risques que Kanda prenait en les couvrant tous les deux. En effet, ce que le rouquin ne sait pas, c'est que les parents de sa petite copine et de son meilleur ami s'avèrent être les deux meurtriers de Londres que ses propres parents recherchent depuis dix huit ans, sans que l'on parvienne à les démasquer.

Ainsi donc, Lenalee et Kanda devaient cacher la vérité sur leurs parents à tous ceux de leur entourage, même si cela n'était pas de gaieté de cœur pour la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de son frère. Mais bon, revenons-en donc à la fin de la conversation entre les deux lycéens et leurs parents, qui affirmaient que tout s'était encore bien passé et que les policiers ne leur mettraient pas encore la main dessus. Le frère et la sœur n'étaient pas tout à fait convaincus, comme à l'accoutumée et depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de comprendre le second « métier » de leurs parents car oui, en temps normal, leur père est médecin et un peu scientifique tandis que leur mère est écrivaine. Ces derniers ayant veillé à ce que leurs enfants ne prennent pas part à leurs agissements nocturnes mais puissent déjà se lancer dans le métier, ce qui n'était le cas que de Kanda alors que Lenalee était encore tenue à l'écart de tout cela, malgré ses protestations.

« Dans tout les cas, nous en reparlerons plus tard, tout le monde doit aller travailler et vous allez finir en retard, tous les deux, déclara Anita à l'intention de son fils et de sa fille.

-La faute à qui ?, soupira l'adolescente. Ce n'est pas Kanda ou moi qui avons une trop grande confiance en nous quand il s'agit de commettre des meurtres…

-Sur un autre ton avec ta mère, jeune fille !, commença Komui, et allez chercher vos affaires, je vous amène au lycée, cela évitera que vous soyez en retard et c'est sur la route du travail…

-Tu veux dire sur la route de votre meurtre de Whitechapel, encore une fois, répliqua Kanda. »

Komui leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lenalee eut un petit rire discret devant la tête de son père et le répondant de son frère. Seule Anita n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction hormis peut être le léger sourire et l'amusement dans ses prunelles noires au comportement de son mari et de ses deux enfants. On pouvait vraiment appeler cela une journée calme et habituelle dans cette petite maison, même si personne n'avait prévu que les prochains jours allaient être très différents et risquaient de changer cette routine installée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour mon chapitre 1. Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans ce premier chapitre mais j'en avais besoin pour présenter un peu les personnages et donner une petite idée de ce qui pourrait arriver au cours de l'histoire. J'essaierai d'écrire la suite rapidement et quand j'aurai un ordinateur sous la main pour poster. A plus et joyeuses fêtes de Noël, par la même occasion!<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Voici maintenant le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je remercie en même temps ceux qui m'ont laissée des commentaires sur mon prologue et mon premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de D'Gray Man ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hochino.

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Aerise01 : **Vraiment ravie que ce chapitre te plaise, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que les questions que tu te poses sont intéressantes : Pourquoi Kanda et Lenalee laissent faire leurs parents ? Mystère, mystère et tu le sauras dans les chapitres suivants. Et je crois que tu vas aimer les moments Kanda/Lenalee et Komui/Lenalee, enfin on verra bien.

* * *

><p>Un Secret de famille : Chapitre 2<p>

_Londres, 1 septembre 2009 à 8h30_

Voilà déjà dix minutes que Lavi attendait devant le portail du lycée, alternant les allées et venues et les pauses et cela, sans tenir compte des regards des autres étudiants posés sur lui. Non mais franchement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait tant mettre Yû en retard : le Japonais arrivait toujours à l'heure ou se débrouillait pour avoir à peine une ou deux minutes de retard. Mais là, dix minutes ? C'était à se poser des questions, d'autant plus que le rouquin tenait à s'assurer que son camarade et lui soient de nouveau dans la même classe, avant que les cours ne débutent.

« Yû, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me faire poireauter !, pensa le jeune homme. »

Alors que Lavi commençait à perdre patience petit à petit, chose extrêmement rare chez lui, une voiture apparut dans son champ de vision et le lycéen reconnut sans problème la voiture de Komui, le père de Kanda. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Et le rouquin ne tarda pas à s'approcher du véhicule, saluant par la même occasion le père de son camarade, qui le lui rendit sans hésitation. Après cela, Lavi se tourna vers l'autre étudiant qui sortait du côté passager de la voiture.

« Eh bah Yû, qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps ? On s'est donné rendez-vous à 8h20 ! J'espère donc que tu as une bonne raison de ce retard car je… »

Le rouquin ne termina pas sa phrase quand il remarqua qu'une troisième personne se trouvait dans le véhicule et venait tout juste d'en sortir avant de se réfugier près du Japonais. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que les deux garçons et qui regardait timidement Lavi de ses yeux violets, n'osant pas vraiment lui dire bonjour. Par ailleurs, le lycéen resta sans voix devant l'adolescente : il la trouvait plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux brun foncé attachés en deux couettes relevées et la timidité de la jeune fille ne faisait qu'augmenter cette pensée.

Cependant, le rouquin fut obligé de revenir dans le monde réel pour poser « la » question qui était pourtant à éviter avec le froid Japonais.

« Yû, tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite copine ? »

Il y eut alors un gros silence et tous les regards étaient alors posés sur les trois lycéens et le père de famille et les réactions ne tardèrent pas à arriver chez trois de ces individus : la jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Komui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et Kanda n'avait pas changé d'expression hormis que le teint de sa peau avait énormément pâli. La suite aurait pu avoir des conséquences tragiques si l'adolescente n'avait pas eu le courage de parler et sauver Lavi qui allait se faire massacrer par les deux autres hommes.

« Non…non, non…Kanda est…mon grand frère…et il est…chargé de s'occuper de moi…étant donné que je suis…nouvelle dans le lycée…, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant au-delà du possible. »

Lavi comprit enfin son erreur et la connerie qu'il venait de sortir, à ce moment là. Il ne put que laisser échapper un rire nerveux en reculant de quelques pas quand il vit la main de Kanda se crisper sur le sabre qu'il portait à sa ceinture et qu'on avait pu lui autoriser, du moment qu'il ne s'en servait pas dans le lycée.

« Euh…Yû…tu ne vas pas me tuer maintenant…c'était juste une erreur et tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur…, commença le jeune homme.

-Si tu écoutais un peu avant de partir dans des conneries pareilles, c'est évident que ça irait mieux, stupide lapin ! Comparer ma petite sœur à une petite copine, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? »

Entretemps, alors que l'adolescent armé s'avançait vers le pauvre lycéen apeuré, l'adolescente fit signe à son père qu'il pouvait partir, ce dernier ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois et précisant qu'ils viendraient les chercher à la sortie des cours. Après quoi, elle courut vers les deux garçons et s'interposa purement et simplement entre eux alors que Kanda s'apprêtait à embrocher Lavi de son katana.

« Arrête, Kanda ! Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter de le tuer maintenant ?

-Lenalee, reste en dehors de ça. C'est entre cet abruti et moi…, soupira le ténébreux.

-Non ! Tu es aussi fautif étant donné qu'il ignorait que tu étais mon frère ! Si tu veux le massacrer, fais ça ailleurs et plus tard !, répliqua la dite Lenalee. »

Tous retinrent leur souffle à cette scène, pensant que le Japonais ne laisserait pas passer une chose pareille, même de la part d'une fille mais contre toute attente le brun soupira une seconde fois et remit son arme dans son fourreau.

« Quinze ans et tu veux déjà me faire la loi. Mais j'admets être en tort cette fois, tu gagnes cette partie, Lenalee. »

La jeune fille arbora un sourire vainqueur tandis que Lavi soupirait de soulagement, bien heureux d'être encore en un seul morceau et alors qu'il allait se détourner, Kanda ne manqua pas de l'interpeler avec sa froideur habituelle :

« Hoy, crétin de lapin…avise toi encore de m'appeler par mon prénom et je t'assure que je te débite en tranche, c'est compris… ? »

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de dire oui s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver décapiter ou démembrer en quelques secondes. Aussi, Lavi choisit la prudence et hocha lentement la tête tandis que le Japonais remit correctement son sac de cours et son sabre en place avant de prendre la main de sa sœur et de l'amener à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Arrivé au portail, il se stoppa et posa son regard sombre sur celui du jeune rouquin et lui dit :

« Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu viens voir si on est dans la même classe ? »

Lavi sourit à cette remarque et ne tarda pas à retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle avant de s'élancer à la suite de Kanda et de Lenalee, qu'il rencontrait donc pour la première fois et qu'il appréciait déjà. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qui savait tenir tête au froid Japonais sans mourir ou sans être blessé.

_Londres, 1 novembre 2010 à 7h50_

Lavi ne s'était pas trop pressé pour se rendre au lycée, en fin de compte, il n'était pas si loin de l'établissement et avait pu donc prendre son temps pour arriver, bien que l'affaire Jack l'Eventreur n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Comment un tel détraqué pouvait avoir réussi à échapper à la police en dix-huit ans ? Sans parler de ces meurtres qui étaient vraiment sanglants, abominables et totalement inexplicables : Pourquoi le meurtrier s'en prenait-il à ces personnes ? Celles qui vivaient à Whitechapel et dans les environs de ce quartier ? Tout dans cette histoire était invraisemblable et compliqué pour le jeune homme qui tenait vraiment à ce que toute cette affaire se termine une bonne fois pour toute et que l'autre malade finisse derrière les barreaux.

Mais le rouquin sortit très vite de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il arriva près du lycée et qu'il reconnut sans peine deux personnes qui semblaient l'attendre : Lenalee et Kanda. Les deux étudiants attendaient leur camarade depuis quelques minutes déjà et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à sauter dans les bras de Lavi quand il les rejoignit avant d'échanger un baiser avec lui, sous les regards intéressés de quelques personnes mais très vite détournés par celui du Japonais. Kanda avait bien fini par s'habituer à ce genre de spectacle que provoquaient sa sœur et son ami, ce qui sortait radicalement de l'ordinaire : aucun garçon, jusqu'à présent, n'avait réussi à approcher Lenalee, le daughter-complex aigu de Komui et le léger sister-complex de Kanda l'empêchant, mais seul Lavi était parvenu à sortir avec la brune.

Bien sur, le rouquin avait passé un sale quart d'heure avec le frère de sa copine et en était sorti un peu traumatisé suite à une menace qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère et qu'il avait tout intérêt à retenir sérieusement.

« Je te préviens que si tu fais souffrir ma sœur en lui brisant le cœur, je te jure que mon père sera mis au courant et nous nous ferons un malin plaisir de te torturer lentement et savourant tes supplications, avait dit Kanda. »

Depuis, Lavi veillait à ne pas faire le moindre faux pas qui pourrait faire signer son arrêt de mort mais aucun incident n'arriva et dans tous les cas, cela n'aurait pas été la faute du rouquin : il était véritablement amoureux de Lenalee et ne songeait pas un seul instant à la quittait, même si depuis un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, l'adolescente n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin que de simples baisers ou des câlins. Le jeune homme avait trouvé cela étrange mais n'avait pas essayé d'en comprendre les raisons, acceptant d'attendre que la brune soit prête à aller plus loin et que cela soit elle qui le lui annonce.

Cependant, malgré ce début de journée qui s'annonçait agréable, les mines des trois étudiants étaient tout de même graves. Evidemment, tout le monde savait pour le meurtre de Pelham Street et celui qui était à l'origine de ce meurtre.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes au courant pour ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ?, demanda Lavi.

-Oui, encore un macchabé en plus dans Whitechapel…, répondit Kanda.

-Tes parents doivent être encore plus sur cette affaire, dès qu'il y a un nouveau meurtre, soupira Lenalee. Je me demande bien quels organes ce fou aura récupérés… ? »

Question dont les deux asiatiques connaissaient la réponse, ils avaient même fini par en faire un jeu en pariant sur quel organe leurs parents allaient ramener à leur prochaine sortie, le nombre, etc… Cela pouvait paraître étrange que les deux adolescents laissent faire leurs parents mais cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils y étaient habitués que voir leur père ou leur mère couverts de sang ou même descendre dans le bureau de travail de leur père, qui y plaçait aussi les organes fraîchement récupérés, que c'était devenu quelque chose de normal. Autant dire que Komui et Anita n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit sain : Komui souffrait de schizophrénie assez importante et sa femme avait fait partie d'une famille de tueurs et de dealeurs. Les deux adultes étaient donc bien complémentaires et cela avait influencé en partie leurs enfants.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ni Kanda ni Lenalee ne songeaient à les dénoncer à la police malgré les risques à courir, d'autant plus que les organes récoltés n'étaient pas que des trophées mais servaient aussi dans le milieu médical de Komui, qui les utilisait lorsqu'il devait faire des greffes aux gens dont un organe fonctionnait moins. Et ces meurtres inspiraient énormément leur mère qui avait pu écrire un certain nombre de livres, tout en veillant à ne pas trop détailler les scènes morbides et à donner un bon nombre de fois une fin heureuse, mais pas vraiment de happy end. Cela lui avait valu beaucoup de succès et les jeunes prenaient un certain plaisir à lire ses histoires, sans se douter une seule seconde que l'auteur était une tueuse professionnelle qui faisait régner la terreur dans Londres avec son mari de médecin et scientifique.

Enfin bon, la question de Lenalee resta sans réponse et les trois adolescents ne tardèrent pas à se diriger vers l'établissement scolaire pour une nouvelle journée de cours qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse pour certains et intéressantes pour d'autres. Mais pourtant, les cours se passèrent bien différemment que d'habitude : en fait, on ne pouvait pas appeler cela des cours mais plus exactement un débat ou une interrogation, suivant les classes et niveaux des élèves. Pour la situation de Lenalee, son professeur de français et d'histoire, Kevin Yeegar, interrogea toute la classe sur le meurtre de Pelham Street et sur les meurtres de 1888. Alors que pour Lavi et Kanda, leur professeur de sport et de mathématiques, Winters Sokaro, organisa un débat assez dynamique sur ce que les jeunes pouvaient penser des serials killer et ce qu'ils pouvaient penser des meurtres ayant lieu ces dix-huit dernières années.

En bref, il n'y eut pas de cours à proprement parlé et les élèves furent lâchés dans les alentours de 16 heures, ce qui aurait dû leur faire plaisir si les professeurs n'avaient pas eu cette idée d'organiser un débat et les remarques des uns et des autres en avaient choqué plus d'un. Et plus particulièrement le comportement d'un élève dans la classe de Lenalee : il s'agissait d'un élève du nom d'Allen Walker. Le jeune homme avait tout juste quinze ans et dès le début de son entrée au lycée, il avait attiré le regard de bon nombre de personnes dont celui de la brune. Autant dire que le garçon avait de quoi fasciner avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux d'une couleur gris clair. Les deux adolescents avaient commencé à s'entendre et une petite amitié avait fini par naître entre eux mais un incident avait eu lieu : Allen s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital et après être revenu au lycée, deux semaines plus tard, une cicatrice barrait son œil gauche et son bras gauche avait reçu bon nombre de lacérations, qui n'avaient pas toutes cicatrisées et qui laissaient la chaire à vif.

Et depuis son retour, le jeune homme n'avait plus approché Lenalee une seule fois, comme si l'adolescente était responsable de son état, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas totalement faux. Mais le problème était qu'Allen était très ami avec Lavi et le blandinet ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour essayer de le convaincre de laisser tomber Lenalee, ce qui était peine perdue, à vrai dire. Mais le rouquin aurait dû comprendre que si son camarade lui disait cela, c'était pour le mettre en garde contre quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore conscience mais qu'Allen, lui, savait et qu'il voulait éviter au jeune homme. Si Lavi savait que les mises en garde de l'étudiant n'étaient pas de simples mots, il se montrerait davantage prudent mais certains coups du destin pourront le mettre sur la voix, sans doute. Enfin, cela restait encore à voir et il fallait espérer que le jeune rouquin se rende compte des menaces à venir et commence à se remettre en question sur certains points s'il voulait éviter que le pire n'arrive et le mette en danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la première rencontre entre Lavi et Lenalee et je risque de refaire d'autres flash back dans les chapitres à venir, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Bref, à plus et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3.<strong>


End file.
